


On the Hogwarts Express

by camt55



Category: HPHM - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Gen, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, year 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camt55/pseuds/camt55
Summary: Alice and Rowan chat on the train





	On the Hogwarts Express

“Promise you won’t go looking for trouble while you’re at Hogwarts.” “Yes, mother. I promise”

These were the last words she told her mother before getting on the Hogwarts Express. She hadn’t spotted the girl she had met in Diagon Alley on the platform, so she decided to walk down the corridors of the train to look for her. She peered into each compartment in the hope of seeing the girl who didn’t find her peculiarly strange. As she looked into various compartments, she saw groups of friends happily chatting with one another. She hoped she’d be part of such a group once at Hogwarts. Finally, she saw the girl in an otherwise empty compartment.

“Hey… Rowan, right?”, she said as she held the door of the compartment open. 

“Yes! Hey, Alice! Come and sit down. There’s plenty of room for you.”, answered Rowan, beaming, “I didn’t see you on the platform, so I figured I’d go and find an empty compartment for us. Though it does occur to me now that you might have thought the same thing, and we could have completely missed one another…" 

"Good thing I didn’t then.”, Alice replied, her lips slowly forming a light smile as she sat down in front of her new friend. 

“Quite… So, in what house do you think you’ll be sorted in?”, asked Rowan. 

“Well… Probably Ravenclaw. My brother was a Ravenclaw, my mother and her entire family were Ravenclaws…”, mused Alice. 

“What about your father’s family?" 

"Beauxbâtons. What about you?" 

"My mother was a Hufflepuff, my father, a Ravenclaw. Their families are a mix of all the houses except Slytherin.” Rowan wrinkled her nose as she said the name of Salazar Slytherin’s house. 

“Now, I’m sure not all Slytherin’s are bad. There’s got to be some nice Slytherins who don’t think the purity of the blood is all that important.”, pondered Alice. 

“That would be an interesting hypothesis to test once we’re at Hogwarts.”, stated Rowan.

The rest of the train ride went by quickly as the two girls talked about their upcoming years at Hogwarts, what to expect, and how to find Jacob and, therefore, the Cursed Vaults…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Masterlist / Masterpost](https://alice-beaumont-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/post/178857765709/masterpost) (Yes, I first post on Tumblr before posting here)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not write my fics in chronological order. To know what year my fic corresponds to, check the tags (like for this story).


End file.
